


WANNABE （1）

by yiketaotao25



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketaotao25/pseuds/yiketaotao25
Summary: 是爱与不爱的車/因为不会再更新剧情了，所以直接把很早就写好的車发掉/人物关系很多 基本ALL5
Relationships: 25 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	WANNABE （1）

**Author's Note:**

> 是爱与不爱的車/因为不会再更新剧情了，所以直接把很早就写好的車发掉/人物关系很多 基本ALL5

曹承衍一個人默默的洗著碗，沒錯他猜拳又輸了，這已經是他連著洗了五天的碗。歎了口氣無奈著繼續手上的動作，絲毫沒有注意到身後傳來的細小動靜，直到最後一只碗洗好擰上水龍頭，同時一雙白皙而有力的手臂也也環上了曹承衍的腰。  
「承衍哥...」李垠尚把頭埋在曹承衍的脖間聲音有點悶悶的但還是撒嬌的語氣十足「都沒有人在家，好無聊。」  
「誰讓你又赖床，怎麼叫都不願意起來，不然就能和成員們一起去逛街了。」熱氣噴灑在耳邊癢癢的，讓曹承衍本能的躲開了些，但礙於手裡拿著碗沒有辦法反抗。  
「但是在宿舍真的太無聊了嘛…電視上的綜藝節目也沒什麼意思，好不容易放假一次啊。」  
「那垠尚想做什麼？」沒有發現對方眼裡閃過的一絲狡黠。  
「哥，我想去遊樂園，陪我。」小孩總是喜歡這種地方，興奮的開口。  
因為不是週末，遊樂園顯得有點冷清。在門口等著李垠尚滿懷欣喜的買了兩張票跑過來，沒錯李垠尚只要能和曹承衍在一起就會有好心情。  
本該是好好玩樂的年紀，偏偏被滿滿的行程量壓得喘不過氣，能有這清閒和曹承衍出來玩耍，李垠尚心中小小的情愫也慢慢增長。  
一進大門，小孩完全被廣場中間的隨機噴泉吸引，拋下一邊的小哥哥，自顧自地的跑進圓盤裡面接受噴泉的洗禮，時而還壞心的網曹承衍身上潑水，最後直接把曹承衍拖了進來，任憑小哥哥怎麼說依舊自我，玩累了兩人都坐在椅子上休息。  
「哥…我們去做那個。」突然李垠尚眼睛一亮，指著前方的遊樂設施說。曹承衍一看，差點沒暈倒，他雖然不恐高，但是那種晃來晃去的一定會讓他頭暈，然後把剛剛才吃的早飯全部吐光光。  
「不要。」想都沒想直接拒絕小孩的請求，這算是曹承衍第一次拒絕李垠尚吧。  
「原來哥說要陪我玩都是騙人的…」李垠尚满满的失落掛在臉上，讓曹承衍不忍拒絕。  
「好吧。」最後曹承衍還是妥協，就是沒辦法拒絕他家小孩啊。  
慢慢的海盜船開始啟動，李垠尚緊緊握著曹承衍的手，凝望著對方，仿佛世界就只剩下他們兩個人。李垠尚多麼希望時間就定格在此時。  
搖頭晃腦的迷離時刻，迷人心懸。  
「哥。」就讓他跟著自己心做一次吧。隨著海盜船到最高點喊了出來「我愛你。」  
「拒絕我的話，沒關係，我會一直把哥放在心裡的。」李垠尚笑的淒涼，深深的刺痛了曹承衍的心。  
  
「為什麼那麼傻，我不值得你愛，我不能給你更多。」輕輕捧起李垠尚的臉，親吻他的嘴角，他能做的也只有這樣。  
「因為你是曹承衍，所以沒關係。」  
隨著海盜船的降落，直到停下。  
快樂的時間總是過得那麼快，期間玩了好多各色各樣的遊樂設施，曹承衍和李垠尚都像找回了童心的孩子一樣。其中去鬼屋，李垠尚躲在他身後緊緊拽著他衣服的樣子，讓他有了可以笑李垠尚一整年的話題，所以就是這樣，讓他們被人跟蹤了都不知道。  
就是因為知道今天成員們會在外面呆上一天，李垠尚和曹承衍才敢在外面玩上一整天。  
回到宿舍，打開大門。曹承衍摸黑找到開關打開燈，就看到一個人坐在沙發上，明顯是在等著某人，還是失算了，金宇硕今天早回來了。  
沙發上的人站了起來，來到曹承衍和李垠尚面前，緊繃著一張臉把剛剛換下球鞋的曹承衍拽起就往房間里拖。  
「放開承衍哥。」李垠尚抓住金宇硕的手，卻被金宇硕一把甩開。  
「你有什麼資格叫我放開，你是他的誰？李垠尚，別多管閒事。」在李垠尚還沒反應過來之際，金宇硕已經把曹承衍帶入房間，並且落上了鎖。  
一句「你是他的誰」把李垠尚的心扎的生疼，是啊他是曹承衍的誰，他誰也不是。為什麼不是他先遇見曹承衍，為什麼是金宇硕。李垠尚反應過來的時候，轉過頭猛地拍打著門板，可是房間里的人卻不為所動。  
隨著世界的天旋地轉，曹承衍被狠狠的摔在了床上，腦袋一陣暈眩還沒來得及反應，一股力量就壓在了自己身上，曹承衍甚至能感覺到金宇硕的慍怒，感覺自己的下顎被挾制住。  
「我很生氣...我真的很生氣...為什麼是他。」金宇硕看著曹承衍撇過頭依舊沒有要解釋的樣子，力道大的足以刺痛曹承衍的痛神經「曹承衍！」  
曹承衍要死不活的樣子徹底摧殘了金宇硕剩餘的最後一點理智，殘暴的咬上曹承衍的唇，沒有憐惜，不斷啃噬撕咬，曹承衍反射性吃痛的攻起身子推開金宇硕，可是紅了眼的人只是用蠻力限制住人的動作，用力撬開他的嘴，舌頭毫無阻礙的伸了進去，抓住他的舌頭不讓他逃，兩片唇緊緊的貼合在一起。  
「唔...唔...嗯啊」鐵鏽味夾雜著兩人的口水充斥著曹承衍的口腔，金宇硕不斷的轉換讓曹承衍有點接受不來，難過的淚水就這樣順著曹承衍的臉頰流了下來。  
推拒在金宇硕胸口的雙手早已被控制住，金宇硕另一隻手靈活的解著難纏的褲頭，不一會就把曹承衍腰部往上一提，連同內褲一下子就褪到了膝蓋，打著即使褲子上有些零頭會弄傷曹承衍也要扯下的心。  
不顧殘暴的氣息，曹承衍抽出右手使勁打在金宇硕臉上，力道不大聲音卻很清脆，在金宇硕愣神之際猛地推開了他。  
伸手抹開嘴上的血跡，曹承衍是害怕看到血的，因為這代表著痛苦，他很怕痛苦。  
他曹承衍不被所愛的人珍惜。  
為什麼金宇硕帶給他的都是傷痛，當初寵著自己帶給自己快樂的金宇硕早已不見。有的只是現在帶給他傷痛孤寂的金宇硕，他只是想要得到金宇硕的珍惜而已，他只是想要這個。連李垠尚都懂得問題，金宇硕為什麼不懂。  
「李垠尚能吻你？被我吻就那麼難受？」被曹承衍推開讓他再次失控。  
「金宇硕，你會後悔的。」似乎看到了金宇硕眸子閃過的殘忍，曹承衍急切的拉回想要穿好褲子逃離，卻使不上勁。  
「後悔? 曹承衍我要讓你知道什麼叫做真正的後悔。」金宇硕眼中閃過一絲殘忍。  
把曹承衍拉倒大腿的褲子全數扯了下來，解開皮帶扣，沒有任何前戲直接擠進了緊緻的穴口，引來曹承衍一陣痛呼，艱難的開口「金宇硕...你出去。」   
金宇硕不發一語開始律動，嫉妒沖昏了頭腦，讓他聽不進一句話。  
腸壁的溫度燙的嚇人，緊緻的包裹著那勃發的硬挺，曹承衍的雙腿無力的掛在金宇硕的手臂上，隨著世界的天旋地轉，金宇硕猛力的抽出在插入，惹得曹承衍一陣輕喘「嗯嗯...啊啊...」直到把最後一節男根擠入，難堪的交合部位流出的蜜汁形成了最好的潤滑劑，同時也弄濕了底下的床單。  
「啊啊啊...嗯嗯...不要了...」曹承衍的眼中透入中的絕望。金宇硕像是沒有聽到一樣，發了狠的律動起來，手也不停下的開始逗弄起曹承衍的分身，像個機器開始逗弄起來，還時不時的俯身把前段舔舐幾番，曹承衍怎麼能受得了這樣的刺激，不一會就有白濁不斷冒出來，金宇硕卻很壞心的把他堵住。  
「啊啊啊...宇硕..你放手啊...我要射了...求你放手」沒有靈魂的眼神空洞的盯著天花板。覺得自己感覺也來了，金宇硕快速的挺動腰身十幾下，把那滾燙的熱液全部噴灑在緊緻的小穴里的同時放開曹承衍的分身，那白濁噴灑在兩人的腹部。  
門外李垠尚抽泣著雙臂抱住膝蓋，緊緊的縮在房門口，裡面很激烈他知道，感覺心被挖出來又放進去的痛。他始終都是個局外人，沒有辦法踏進金宇硕和曹承衍的時間，可是他受不了曹承衍痛苦，尤其是聽到曹承衍的悲鳴他就是無法接受。  
  
金宇硕把腹部的白濁全部掃進嘴裡，然後吻住曹承衍的嘴，舌頭敲開他的牙齒，逼迫他全數吞下，遺留在唇邊的液體加上曹承衍迷離的眼神讓金宇硕的慾望又抬頭的趨向。  
「你以為這樣就結束了嗎...我的承衍。」金宇硕笑的殘忍。  
「你...出去」感受到在自己體內的慾望又開始勃起，曹承衍慌了起來，掙扎著推開金宇硕，卻被金宇硕抓住雙手抱了起來。  
「啊...」這樣的姿勢頂得曹承衍更加深入，把曹承衍轉了個身跪趴在床上，沒有任何預示，握住曹承衍的腰便開始的新一輪的猛衝直撞。「啊啊啊...」被頂的話也說不完整，只能抽泣。  
「不要了...啊啊...宇...宇硕，真的...不要了。」哭啞了的嗓子帶著無盡的絕望，為什麼他和金宇硕會走到這一步，當初的回憶早就已經不見。  
金宇硕好討厭這樣的曹承衍，為什麼他的心里就不能只裝下自己一個，他要曹承衍只為他瘋狂，他要曹承衍心裡只有他一個。快速挺動十幾下，和曹承衍一起達到高潮。  
躲在背後的理智終於回到金宇硕的大腦，看著眼神空洞的曹承衍，想俯身為他吻去淚水，卻聽到曹承衍那細小的聲音，隨後把耳朵湊到曹承衍唇邊，之後思緒變的混沌。  
「宇硕，我們...分手吧。」  
剛進門的韩胜宇便聽到一陣像小老鼠嗚咽的的聲音傳入耳朵，快速脫下鞋，跑向聲音的來源，只見他家垠尚縮在金宇硕住的那個小房間門口哭泣。  
「垠尚，怎麼了，怎麼坐在這裡哭。」韩胜宇真是心疼死了，又完全沒頭緒。  
「...」李垠尚只是機械似的抬頭看了看韩胜宇沒說話。  
「呀，李垠尚，你倒是說話，發生什麼事了？」韩胜宇真是又急又心疼。  
「承衍哥和宇硕哥呢？」金曜汉突然发现一个本就是没出门的人不在，一个半路上说不舒服要提前回来休息的人也不在。  
李垠尚听到曹承衍的名字，像是启动了什么装置一般，双眼空洞的转过去继续敲打门板。这可吓坏了韩胜宇，捉住李垠尚的手防止他继续自残。  
「垠尚，你告诉哥，发生什么事，还有承衍和宇硕呢？」小孩的脸哭的他心都揪一起了。「宇硕哥...在房间里...」李垠尚此刻呼吸都是痛的，他没办法启齿说出金宇硕对他的承衍哥干了什么事。  
「哎哟！你这孩子真是要急死我，翰洁麻烦你去找一下钥匙吧。」韩胜宇不能离开，只能对旁边的李翰洁说。  
「宇硕哥...在房间里...侵犯承衍哥。」李垠尚只觉得心像是被麻痹了，痛的没有了知觉。  
「垠尚你说什么?呀?金宇硕你给我开门，给我出来。」一向以好脾气团欺的韩胜宇也发飙了，成员都是他心尖上的人。「哥，钥匙来了。」李翰洁刚想开门。  
唰的一声，门从里面打开了。  
只见曹承衍毫无生气坐在床头，如没了灵魂般。李垠尚见此，立刻跑到曹承衍身边抱住了他。  
韩胜宇刚想开口训两句金宇硕，只见金曜汉猛地一拳朝着金宇硕打了过去。「人渣！」金宇硕怎么能如此对待自己喜欢的人，怎么可以对自己一直默默喜欢的人作出如此不齿的事情。「你还配我叫你一声哥吗！」说着又是一拳，金宇硕被打倒在地，没有了还手之力，任由着金曜汉一拳一拳落在身上。  
韩胜宇头都大了，这马上要回归了，怎么出了这档子事。这要是脸上留下的伤痕什么的，刚想挥挥手让李翰洁把金曜汉拉开。  
却听曹承衍嘶哑着声音喊了一句「别打了，我想静一静。」  
「那承衍啊，你先休息一下吧。垠尚你照顾好承衍。」韩胜宇叹了口气。「金宇硕，你给我出来。」这帮孩子在不管管真要出事了。  
片刻之间，房间里只剩下了曹承衍和李垠尚。  
「垠尚，我们...分手了...是我提出来的。」曹承衍细弱蚊子般的声音还是被李垠尚听的一清二楚，本该高兴的李垠尚，此刻却一点也高兴不起来。他的承衍哥很伤痛，他感觉的到曹承衍一点也不开心。  
「我知道。」李垠尚没办法安慰曹承衍，只能陪着他。「我和他走不下去了。」曹承衍说完这句话，就睡着了。  
「那承衍哥，那我可以吗？」李垠尚也只是在曹承衍睡着了的时候才敢问出这句话。  
为曹承衍盖好被子，自己也在一旁躺下，只有这样，他才能感受到曹承衍真真正正在他身边。  
门外  
「金宇硕，你自己说。」韩胜宇越发头疼了，成员他个个都不舍得训斥。「就你们看到的，我无话可说。」金宇硕撇过头不想解释。「你！」金曜汉刚想发作，便被旁边的李翰洁拉住了。  
「算了，今天的事别让其他孩子知道。翰洁，你带着宇硕去处理下吧。」韩胜宇摇摇头也是没法了。「都要回归了，都回去自己想想吧。」  
面对经纪人的询问，大家一致的说辞都是金宇硕洗澡不慎滑倒。  
回归日程越加逼近，把成员们都压着喘不过气来。几乎所有人都看的出，曹承衍疏远了金宇硕，只要有金宇硕在地方，你从来都看不见曹承衍。  
反而李垠尚缠曹承衍的机会多了，待机室，车上，无处不在可以光明正大看着他的承衍哥。这可把小孩着实高兴了好几天，他有机会了不是吗。  
这不回归SHOWCASE待机室，小孩又缠着曹承衍索要BOBO了。「哎，我说你注意点，这还有成员在呢。」韩胜宇眼见着李垠尚快刹不住车，急忙赶来阻止。随后往着金宇硕的方向看了一眼，索性金宇硕闭着眼在做造型，没注意到这边。虽然说金宇硕和曹承衍分手了，可是明眼人都看得出来，金宇硕并非不在乎。  
SHOWCASE举行的很成功，这次的概念很不错，没错我们的金宇硕又是圈了很多粉。  
因为接下来有很多打歌行程，有些成员还要上个人行程，年底了还有很多典礼要参加，韩胜宇大手一挥说是要请大家去吃烤肉犒劳一下成员们。  
餐桌上，除了未成年组喝果汁之外，成年组都叫了酒来。  
其实曹承衍向来自制力很好，酒不多沾，只是这次不知为何，却一杯接着一杯灌，怕曹承衍空腹喝酒不太好，李垠尚便坐去了曹承衍的旁边。给他夹了好几块宋亨俊刚好的肉，引来宋亨俊的不满「呀！李垠尚，这是我烤的，你要吃自己烤去。」  
金宇硕看着曹承衍灌酒，心里不是滋味，却也没法阻止。  
李垠尚没理会宋亨俊的恼骚，只专注于自己家的小哥哥，给曹承衍哄骗着吃了好几块肉，才放下心。  
此刻，曹承衍已经有些神志不清了，倒在李垠尚怀里大有要睡着的可能。而成年组除了金宇硕之外也东倒西歪了。索性是在包厢里，不然明天的头条可就是人气组合深夜饮酒作乐。  
经纪人看着都差不多了，大手一挥「都回去吧，明天放假一天。之后可有的忙了。」  
因为经纪人也喝了酒，没办法开车。最后就决定，大家一致走回去。  
韩胜宇大有发酒疯的预兆，所以金宇硕背着韩胜宇之外还得注意他别从自己背上滑下去了，回头瞥了瞥已经在金曜汉背上睡着的曹承衍。  
曹承衍倒是安稳，安安静静的趴在金曜汉背上睡觉，李垠尚则走在旁边，紧紧牵住曹承衍的手。  
也不知过了多久，曹承衍睡醒了，开启了和金曜汉李垠尚的唠嗑模式。看着在金宇硕身上发酒疯的韩胜宇「那是胜宇哥嘛，真是的大傻蛋。」  
「翰洁，中年美哈哈哈。曜汉嘛...我们是辣炒猪肉。哈哈」曹承衍高兴的没意识到自己在金曜汉背上，手舞足蹈起来。吓的金曜汉差点把曹承衍摔下去。「承衍哥，安静点啦。」金曜汉调整好姿势，为了让曹承衍更加舒服一些。  
「哦。」果然曹承衍不在乱动，可是嘴巴了还是嘀嘀咕咕的说些什么「宇硕...」说道金宇硕的时候，曹承衍停住了。而走在最前面的金宇硕也想听听曹承衍再说什么。「金宇硕，是个大坏蛋，我呸！」骂了金宇硕还不解气，把金曜汉的头顶当成金宇硕狠狠的吐了一把口水。「呀曹承衍，清醒点你给我，信不信我给你扔下去。」金曜汉真的快被他家这个傻哥哥气死了。「啊！抱歉！晚安了！」做错了事，装傻快睡觉才是硬道理，果不其然曹承衍又睡着了。  
李垠尚真是快被他的承衍哥萌死了，太可爱了啊。又紧紧牵住曹承衍的手，满心欢喜。  
谁也没看到，当曹承衍骂出那句话的时候，金宇硕眼中的一抹伤痛。

**Author's Note:**

> 下一篇45或者15？


End file.
